<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900) by naboojakku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039">The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku'>naboojakku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art School, Art Student Rey, Ben is 27, Complete, Covering My Bases, Dorm Life - Freeform, Dorm Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Happy Ending, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is 18, Rey loves Monet, Roommates, Rose Tico takes absolutely no shit, Shameless Smut, Smitten Ben Solo, Unsafe Sex, brief Jannah appearance, brief Kaydel appearance, law student Ben, she has no time for Rey's obliviousness, some exhibitionism vibes, some voyeuristic vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's called kissing <em>platonically</em>. Duh. </p><p>A.K.A Rey doesn't understand what it means to be kissed on the mouth. </p><p>A.K.A Rose Tico teaches her bestie how to open her damn eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>yes hello I am a trashcan and I am here to spill my Reylo garbage over you all. welcome! I have a personal love for Monet, and for some reason I wanted to write law school Ben because he's always hottest in a suit so</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>btw the title is one of my favorite Monet paintings :')</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn.”</p><p>Her best friend Rose watches, slack-jawed, as Ben kisses Rey on the mouth, lips melting against hers for a long, drawn-out moment. He pulls away, lips stained pink from her gloss, studies her expression, then kisses her again, much harder this time. His hand cups the back of her neck, squeezes once, and releases.</p><p>Rey waves goodbye as he walks across the quad, off to do whatever it is corporate lawyers do before a trial. She refocuses on her notebook and the half-finished doodle that’s currently destroying her livelihood.</p><p>“Um, hello?”</p><p>Rey glances up. Rose is staring at her, bug-eyed. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Rose smacks her forehead with the flat of her palm. “You’re kidding, right?”</p><p>“I most certainly am not,” Rey assures her, chewing on her bottom lip. These damn curving lines are going to give her a stroke. Maybe she should’ve gone with a different angle.</p><p>“Rey!” </p><p>She sighs and flips her notebook closed. “Yes, dear Rose. Talk to me.”</p><p>Her best friend waves her arms around frantically. “What! was! that!”</p><p>Rey frowns, confused by her enthusiasm. “What was <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>.” Rose looks, to her surprise, like she might actually cry. “Ben just kissed you. Like really, full-on <em>kissed</em> you.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“That doesn’t strike you as...I don’t know, freakin’ <em>momentous</em>?” </p><p>“Not really, no.”</p><p>Rose gapes. “Benjamin Solo just <em>sucked you like a lollipop</em>, and you have nothing to say?!” </p><p>“Rose, get to the point, please.” Rey glances at her watch. Quarter to two. Her impressionist art class starts in twenty minutes, and it’s all the way across campus.</p><p>Rose stands so quickly her plastic chair topples to the grass. She grabs Rey by the shoulders. “Are you two going out?”</p><p>Rey raises an eyebrow and gathers her colored pencils. “You know we’re not.”</p><p>“But he kissed you.”</p><p>“Yes, that is accurate.” </p><p>Rose releases her and staggers back, the picture of dramatic shock. </p><p>“But...but…” Rose grabs the sides of her head. “I am in distress.”</p><p>Rey laughs a little and swings her backpack over her shoulders.</p><p>“What’s so confusing? We kiss all the time.”</p><p>Rose does a double-take.  “Like, how much is <em>all the time</em>?”</p><p>Rey starts walking, sensing that if she waits around for Rose to lead, they’ll be here until after dark.  “Whenever we hang out.”</p><p>Rose falls into step beside her. “So, daily.”</p><p>Rey shrugs. “Yeah.”</p><p>“A few times a day.”</p><p>“Sure, I guess.” Even though she knows her friend means well, Rey’s getting a little irritated by this line of questioning. What’s the big deal?</p><p>“Does he use tongue?” Rose whispers, eyes like saucers. </p><p>Rey rolls her eyes. “<em>Sometimes</em>.” </p><p>Rose wheezes. They’re quiet for a block as she tries to stay on her feet. </p><p>“Let me get this straight,” Rose says finally. “You guys are basically making out on the daily, <em>in public</em>, but you’re just so totally chill about it?”</p><p>“I’m -” Then Rey finally gets it. She laughs loudly, relieved. “Rose, no. It’s not like that.”</p><p>Rose side-eyes her skeptically. “Then tell me what it’s like.”</p><p>Rey pulls on the straps of her backpack, wishing for the hundredth time that an art major didn’t have to carry so many damn books.  She’ll be hunchbacked by the time she’s thirty.  A light breeze cools the back of her neck, lifting some strands of hair that’ve fallen from her buns.</p><p>“Ben and I are just friends,” she tells Rose. “Seriously. It’s very platonic.”</p><p>Rey stands on a street corner, arms crossed, as Rose screams with laughter for the better part of a minute. Other students pass, giving Rose a wide berth. Rey stares at them all flatly, like, <em>Yeah, this is what I have to deal with, move along.</em> </p><p>“<em>Platonic</em>,” her best friend screeches, holding her stomach. “Oh my <em>god</em>.” </p><p>Rey wrinkles her nose. “Are you finished yet?” </p><p>Sniffling, Rose swipes a hand across her eyes and fans her face. “I think so,” she hiccups.</p><p>“Good.” Rey turns on her heel and uses the crosswalk. She hears her friend scamper up beside her, but she’s too irritated to acknowledge the girl.</p><p>“C’mon, Rey,” Rose pleads, “don’t be mad. I just…” She snorts more laughter.  “You have to know how ridiculous that sounds!”</p><p>“We’re not dating,” she insists, keeping her eyes focused ahead. “We don’t even like each other that way. You know this, Rose.” </p><p>“I know that I have never seen a boy more in love,” Rose tells her seriously.</p><p>Rey swallows her scathing retort, even as she wonders what gave Rose this impression. “Ben doesn’t think of me that way.”</p><p>“Uh, that major lip-on-lip contact begs to differ.”</p><p>“He <em>doesn’t</em>,” she says shortly, patience fraying. She checks her watch. Seven minutes until class, and they’re only halfway across campus. </p><p>“Rey.” Rose gently tugs on her arm, and because she knows the girl always has the best of intentions, Rey allows herself to be stopped. Students and faculty flow to either side of them. </p><p>“Please, don’t be angry,” Rose says, eyes large and insistent. “I’m sorry for laughing. That was unfair of me.  In all seriousness, though, Ben’s legit in love with you.” She pauses to let this sink in.  “You have to know that, Rey.”</p><p>Rey’s already shaking her head. “Ben’s not interested.” </p><p>“Why do you keep saying that?”</p><p>“I’m too young,” she mumbles, and Rose gives her a flat stare. </p><p>“Try again.”</p><p>Rey breathes deep and prepares to tell the truth, as hard as it might be for her to speak it. “Ben’s a corporate lawyer fresh out of law school with a really, really nice job. He’s gonna make a lot of money, Rose. Like, <em>millions</em>.”</p><p>“I’m not seeing the point.”</p><p>Rey sighs and casts her eyes skyward. “<em>Look at me</em>. I’m a broke art student who's barely made it through her freshman year. I have no money, no family, and no jobs lined up. I don’t think our situations are compatible.”</p><p>Rose makes a big show of looking around, hand shielding her eyes. “Are we…? Were we somehow transported back to the nineteenth century? Is Mister Fitzwilliam Darcy going to walk by in a minute and glare at our poor circumstances with disgust?”</p><p>Despite herself, Rey snorts. “Stop. You know I love <em>Pride and Prejudice</em> references.”</p><p>“Damn right I know it,” Rose says, scowling fiercely. “I also know that your excuses are bullshit.”</p><p>Rey groans and starts walking again, resigning herself to missing the first few minutes of class. It’s her favorite one, too.  They’re learning Cézanne and Matisse today. </p><p>“Listen to me, Rey,” she continues, undeterred. “I know you have all these self-sabotaging tendencies that I can’t even begin to understand, but I will <em>not</em> allow you to sabotage this relationship.” </p><p>“Why are <em>you</em> so invested?” Rey ignores the remark about her self-sabotage.  That’s old news.</p><p>“Because he <em>loves</em> you and it’s fucking <em>romantic</em>!” Rose hisses, stamping her foot. </p><p><em>Jeez,</em> she thinks, alarmed. <em>Maybe “invested” is an understatement.</em> It’s like Rose’s entire future hinges on their relationship status, which might be funny under different circumstances. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Rey says finally, unconvinced. </p><p>“Do you like him?”</p><p>“Ben?” </p><p>Rose rolls her eyes like, <em>Girl, you have to ask?</em> </p><p>“Of course I like him.”</p><p>“Okay, but do you <em>love</em> him?” </p><p>Rey doesn’t answer, but bright pink spots dust her cheeks. </p><p>Rose smirks.  “Aha! So there’s something to this, after all.”</p><p>Rey shrugs. “So what? There’s absolutely no guarantee he feels the same.” </p><p>Rose starts to scream-laugh again, but sucks in a huge breath to stop it when Rey glares daggers. </p><p>“Rey, what did Ben do for your eighteenth birthday?” she says instead. They cross a busy intersection, ignoring the impatient honks when they don’t reach the opposite side before the light changes.</p><p>Reluctantly, Rey decides to play along. “He flew me to Paris.”</p><p>“The city of love,” Rose confirms, nodding wisely. “And how did he get you there?”</p><p>“His private jet,” she mumbles, itching the side of her head.</p><p>“Mm.” Rose waves cheerily to a passing student. “What gift did he give you?”</p><p>“Roses,” she says shortly.</p><p>“How many?” Rose prods, delighted by her discomfort.</p><p>“Erm….a lot.”  Rey coughs and, with a wince, adds, “Something like eighteen hundred?”</p><p>“For your eighteenth birthday, yes.  Pink and red and white roses.” Her best friend rubs her hands together, really getting into it now, the sadist. “Any other gifts worthy of mention?”</p><p>Rey grinds her teeth. “A ruby necklace.”</p><p>“Which cost how much?”</p><p>She doesn't answer. This whole conversation is, in her eyes, getting a bit redundant. </p><p>“An estimated three-hundred-thousand dollars!” Rose says, gesturing expansively, like a gameshow host. </p><p>“I don’t even like jewelry that much,” Rey mutters, stepping over a jutting piece of concrete in the sidewalk.</p><p>“But you wanted that necklace.”</p><p>Rey sighs, relenting. “But I wanted that necklace,” she confirms. Not that she ever wears it. The thought of bringing it out in public, of potentially losing the damn thing, terrifies her. </p><p>“Anything <em>else</em>?” </p><p>She doesn’t say anything because she knows exactly where this conversation is leading. It’s been the whole point, in fact. She loves Rose, but she isn’t going to give her the satisfaction of an easy answer.</p><p>“Fine,” Rose sighs, hands on her curvy hips. “I’ll say it then.”</p><p>Rey stares moodily down at the sidewalk.</p><p>“Ben bought an original, genuine, authentic, a one-of-a-kind -“</p><p>She glares, and Rose softens. </p><p>“He gave you a Claude Monet.”</p><p>Rey’s throat tightens. Even though it’s been several months since that day, she can still barely wrap her mind around it. Ben bought her a <em>two million dollar</em> painting. <em>Her!</em></p><p><em>The Artist’s Garden at Giverny</em> has been one of her favorite pieces of art since she first glimpsed a ripped subway poster of it announcing a Monet exhibit at the MoMA.  This was nine years ago now, and she’s collected over a dozen sketchbooks filled with her very poor but well-intended Monet doodles.  She has a tee-shirt from the MoMA gift shop with another one of Monet’s paintings on it, and she owns nearly every biography written about the man. </p><p>“I know,” Rey says softly, pausing on the sidewalk.  It’s true; she <em>does</em> know.  But she doesn’t understand.</p><p>Rose can’t possibly be telling her the truth, for several reasons.  The first and most obvious is the indisputable fact that she and Ben have been nothing but friends for two years.  </p><p>At the time of their meeting, Rey had been sixteen and working in an up-and-coming diner that had the bizarre yet evidently brilliant idea to serve all their courses wrapped in pancakes.  Sausage patties? Tucked around pancakes. Hash browns? Stuffed in pancakes. Bacon? Baked <em>into</em> pancakes. Don’t ask.</p><p>One unremarkable day, Ben entered the diner surrounded by a group of fellow law students. He was twenty-four and already chin-deep in mock trials and civil and criminal procedure cases. Even from far away - he hadn’t been seated in her section - his handsomeness had captivated Rey. Tousled black hair - quite long for a law student, she remembered thinking. Sharply defined jaw and cheeks, and a height and breadth that was almost offensive.  The broadness of his shoulders had made most of the women in the restaurant sneak double and even triple takes. </p><p>For some reason, Ben had singled her out. He’d left the booth at one point, to go to the bathroom or take a smoke break or something else, she still didn’t know, and somehow found his way to her. When he smiled, hesitant yet familiar, her whole body had positively melted. His friends were long gone, her shift nearly over, when he finally stood up from his stool, though not before writing his phone number on a napkin.  Rey had watched him go with wide eyes, more than a few butterflies, and not-inconsiderable confusion. </p><p>Since that day, they’ve rarely gone even a few hours without checking in, either face-to-face or by some manner of text, FaceTime, or social media. Ben’s been the one constant in her life; he’s been by her side through birthdays, personal milestones, academic achievements, moments of self-doubt, trauma-induced episodes, and the occasional spur-of-the-moment break from reality.</p><p>Ben knows only to buy her gifts for <em>really</em> important events.  She's made this very clear. For example, her eighteenth birthday.  The stamp of official adulthood, even though Rey had been living on her own and providing for herself for years by that point.  Of course, he still went overboard, but that’s to be expected from someone who thinks a two-month-long trip to the Cayman Islands is a “little” vacation. </p><p>Which brings her to the root of the problem.</p><p>The Solos are not just rich.  They don’t just <em>have money</em>.  The Solos are <em>wealthy</em>.  </p><p>Rey came to this startling revelation after their first time hanging out, when Ben brought her to a yacht club, where his parents were hosting an event.  On their yacht.  Their two-hundred-foot, thirty-million-dollar <em>yacht</em>.  Like, no big deal, right?</p><p>Even now, Rey has to laugh thinking back on that moment.  How abruptly her worldview changed.  How abruptly <em>everything</em> changed. </p><p>Hanging out with Ben, surrounded by his people and thrust into his world, has taught her one valuable lesson she’s not likely to forget: Rey doesn’t belong there.</p><p>Her clothes are from the Goodwill. Sometimes, if she’s lucky, she’ll find a decent outfit from a cheap thrift store. She gets her food from the local discount supermarket. Vegetables and fruits are out of her price range most days. She owns two pairs of shoes and a handful of costume jewelry. She doesn’t carry a purse; her slim, faux leather wallet was given to her by a man who was going to throw it out. </p><p>She doesn’t have a car. She’s attending art school on a scholarship that thankfully pays for her tuition and room-and-board. She lives with two other roommates who are always surprised when she says she’d rather stay in the dorm than go shopping at the flea market. </p><p>Rey is not wealthy. Rey is not rich.  She is neither middle nor working class.  </p><p>Rey is <em>poor</em>. </p><p>How can she reconcile Ben’s extreme - sometimes downright <em>wasteful</em> - wealth with her daily lifestyle?  The answer is simple: she can’t.  </p><p>So when Ben invites her to a gala, Rey tells him she’s busy that night.  When he asks if she wants to go shopping on Fifth Avenue, she invents excuses.  When he tries to sweep her away to a French villa or a backpacking tour through the Alps, Rey reminds him she has responsibilities, she has friends to catch up with, she has homework to do and projects to start and laundry to wash.</p><p>Rey lies.</p><p>More than anything else in the world, and maybe this says something about her values, Rey does not want to embarrass Ben.  She would literally rather throw herself in front of a moving taxi or something than humiliate him in any way.</p><p>Maybe this stems from her fear of disappointing people. God alone knows how many of her foster parents condemned her for doing or not doing something.  She was always behaving in the wrong manner, saying the wrong things, looking less than perfect.  <em>Lazy, ungrateful, stupid, impatient, clingy, dishonest, irresponsible, oversensitive, selfish.</em></p><p>
  <em>Such an ungrateful child.  So ungrateful.</em>
</p><p>Rey would rather die than be indebted to Ben. That’s why his latest gifts have stirred up such turmoil.  How can she possibly ever repay him three-hundred-thousand dollars? Will she even make that in her lifetime? And two <em>million</em>? Out of the question.  Literally impossible. </p><p>The very impossibility of it keeps her up at night.</p><p>So when Rey says they’re incompatible, it’s not a random or thoughtless remark.  This statement is based on long, careful assessment over a period of years. She knows what she is, she knows how much she’s capable of, and dating Ben is not one of those things. </p><p>Besides, despite Rose’s insistence to the contrary, there <em>is</em> such a thing as platonic kissing. </p><p>“I know,” Rey says again, exasperated.  “And that painting is the most important thing I’ve ever received from anyone.”</p><p>“But…?”  Rose tilts her head knowingly, smoothly side-stepping a cyclist.</p><p>“But it’s just a <em>thing</em>,” she says with a shrug.  “Give it a few months, and I’ll return it. I mean, it’s not fair, when you think about it. He’s given me jewelry and this painting, and I haven’t gotten him <em>anything</em>. Like, not even a five dollar trinket from the flea market.”</p><p>“You don’t even <em>go</em> to the flea market.”</p><p>Rey throws her hands up. “Exactly!”</p><p>Rose’s eyes go soft and pitying.  “Oh, you poor, poor soul.”</p><p>Rey rolls her eyes and picks up the pace.  Class is starting.  She can be there in five minutes as long as there aren’t any more interruptions. </p><p>“Have you discussed this with him?”</p><p>“Discussed what?”  Rey looks both ways before crossing another side street, and up ahead the old brick art building comes into view. Some of her panic fades.</p><p>“How you feel.”</p><p>“Rose, I’m not sure what you mean, and I don’t really have time to get into it right now -”</p><p>“No.”  Her small, usually sweet best friend grabs Rey roughly by the shoulders and shakes her vigorously.  Rey’s head flops back and forth, mouth opened in shock.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Rose repeats sternly.  “You’re not gonna ignore this.  You need to hear it.”  She takes a deep breath.  “Rey, I’m your best friend, right? Aside from Ben, obviously.”</p><p>She nods, still speechless. That kind of <em>hurt</em>. </p><p>“And as your best friend, I have the power and authority to call you a dumbass.  Which is what you are.  A dumbass.”  Rose seems oddly excited about this, as if she doesn’t have many opportunities to call people out.  And, well, that’s probably true.  Rose is generally non-confrontational. </p><p>“I’m a dumbass,” Rey reiterates slowly.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Rose confirms.  “You are.  Do you want to know why? I’ll tell you.  You, Rey Jakkson, are a dumbass because you have a potential soulmate right in front of you, and you don’t see it.  You can’t see it because of the whole self-sabotaging thing I mentioned earlier.  Let me ask you, has Ben ever, even once, made a comment about how much money matters to him?”</p><p>“Um,” Rey says, taken aback, “let me think for a second, I don’t -”</p><p>“Nope, no thinking.  Off the top of your head, can you think of a time Ben <em>himself</em> has ever made you feel insignificant because of something he’s said or done in relation to his wealth?”</p><p>“No,” Rey says quietly.</p><p>“Right.  And do you think money matters the most to him?”</p><p>This one’s easy.  “Well, to an extent, yeah -”</p><p>Frustrated, Rose shakes her head.  “Ugh! Yeah, yeah, to an extent, whatever.  You know what I really mean.  If Ben had to choose money over happiness or over...a <em>person</em>,” she stresses, “do you think he would?”</p><p>“I’m…”  Rey stutters for a moment.  “No, I - I don’t think so.”</p><p>Rose nods like she already knows this.  “No.  He wouldn’t.  So why are you letting his money influence you?  Ben should matter most.  Not how many limited edition cars he owns or how many vacations he takes in a year - which, let me say as an aside, is really quite excessive.”</p><p>Rey mumbles her agreement.</p><p>“Don’t agree with me,” Rose snaps. “I’m trying to be stern with you.”</p><p>“Right.”  Then, stumbling, “I mean, <em>not</em> right.”  Rey rubs the side of her head.  “I get what you’re saying, Rose, but I’m trying not to agree with you.”</p><p>“I know,” Rose says with a small smile. “Just think about what I’ve said.  Okay?”</p><p>Rey nods and hefts her backpack higher on her shoulders.  “Okay.”</p><p>“Now that I’ve made you late for class, I shall release you.”</p><p>“Was that the goal?  To make me late?”</p><p>Rose shrugs airily.  “Some lessons must be taught with a firm hand.”</p><p>Rey rolls her eyes but smiles, too.  “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“You better!” Rose shouts.  “Remember: <em>Ben</em> matters, not his money!”</p><p>“Don’t listen to her!” a female student on the other side of the lawn calls.  “Money always matters, girl!”</p><p>Rose bares her teeth, steam pouring from her ears, and Rey lets out a laugh as she runs the rest of the way to class.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Later that night, Rey wearily climbs the last flight of stairs up to her dorm room. It’s on the top floor, which has never bothered her until this moment. </p><p>Today’s been a very trying day.  Not only did her art professor make it known she didn’t appreciate Rey’s lateness, she’s had a splitting headache ever since she spilled the contents of her bento box all over the sidewalk outside the art building. No lunch, no aspirin on hand, and more than enough racing thoughts to send her heart-rate skyrocketing.</p><p>Rose left her with plenty to think about. If there’s anything the girl’s good at doing, it’s getting into your head.  Maybe that’s why she’s a psychology major. </p><p>Art itself is a very introspective activity; you spend a lot of time alone.  Whether in class, at her dorm, or secluded away somewhere in the campus library, Rey often has only her thoughts to keep her company.  Usually this brings her peace; after the absolute havoc of her childhood, it’s been nice to get some quiet.  </p><p>But today, Rey’s thoughts have been filled with Ben.</p><p>What Ben says.  What Ben does.  What he likes to eat, how often he goes to a certain place, where he buys his clothes, the things that make him laugh, the things that make him sad, his favorite color and book and board game. Rey knows the answers to all of these and more, but none of them can give her the answer she’s looking for.  </p><p>How does she feel about Ben, and how does Ben feel about her. </p><p>After much deliberation, Rey has finally come to the conclusion that she not only loves him but is <em>in</em> love with him.  Rose might argue otherwise, but how <em>he</em> feels is still a mystery. </p><p>With a resigned sigh - there are at least two projects she needs to work on tonight and it’s already nine - Rey stumbles down the hall to her dorm room.  Thankfully there are only a few dorms on this floor; with three students to a room, it gets crowded very quickly. </p><p>She fumbles with her keys and finally manages to insert it into the lock.  Hopefully Kaydel has some ibuprofen hidden away in the medicine cabinet somewhere.  Rey ran out of her own a week ago and hasn’t been able to -</p><p>Rey stops in the doorway.</p><p>“Welcome home!”</p><p>Ben Solo, still wearing slacks and a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up, is standing in the middle of her empty dorm room, takeout bags scattered on her desk, food containers arranged in tidy rows. Various scents flood her nose at once: pad thai, lo mein, BBQ chicken tenders, egg rolls, and miso soup. Such pungent scents closeted in a room so small sets her mouth to watering instantly.</p><p>“Oh my…god,” Rey exclaims, letting her backpack drop to the floor. </p><p>“Surprised?” Ben’s grinning, which means this is the reaction he wanted, but his hands are twitching at his sides like he’s still nervous. </p><p>“What is all this?” Rey floats forward, nose in the air like she can absorb the food through osmosis. </p><p>“I figured you had a difficult day, based on the one-word answers to my texts, so I wanted to do something to cheer you up.”</p><p>Rey’s attention snaps from the buffet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be short with you.” She sighs. “But uh, yeah, it was definitely a rough day.”</p><p>Ben opens his arms, and she goes willingly into his embrace. He smells like the food and his own special brand of cologne - sandalwood mixed with something spicy, maybe cinnamon. Whatever it is, it makes Rey feel at home. She nestles into his chest as his hands spread across her back, moving in soothing circles.</p><p>“Want to tell me about it?”</p><p>“Maybe...later? I don’t want to think about it right now.”</p><p>“Later, then,” he says, and gives her body a tight little squeeze. </p><p>Rey pulls away and immediately sets to devouring as much food as she can stomach. Heaps of pad thai, lo mein, at least three egg rolls, and a handful of cheese wontons. For starters.</p><p>Sitting cross-legged on her bed, balancing a paper plate on her knees, she inhales noodles and only remembers she has company once the haze clears a little. </p><p>“Um,” she says through a mouthful of food. “Sorry?”</p><p>Ben grins, one side of his mouth pulling up lopsidedly. “Not necessary. I don’t want to get between you and your food.”</p><p>She nods, swallowing quickly. “Good idea.”</p><p>They’re quiet for a minute, and Rey takes the chance to gulp down some water. It strikes her, belatedly, as more than a little odd that the dorm is so empty. </p><p>“Where’s Kaydel and Jannah?”</p><p>Ben raises an eyebrow. “Studying at the library, I presume.”</p><p>“Did you kick them out?” she asks, mock-angrily, breaking an egg roll in half.</p><p>“What can I say?” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Also, I might’ve provided them with a similar incentive.”</p><p>Rey stares at him blankly for a moment. He gestures at the food, and it clicks.</p><p>“Tell me you didn’t.”</p><p>He shrugs and looks away guiltily, lips pressed together to keep from smiling. </p><p>“You paid for their dinner? Ben!” Rey reaches over and smacks him across the chest. “You can’t let them take advantage of you like that!”</p><p>“I offered!” he insists, and she laughs because she knows it’s true. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Despite her protests, Ben often does do things like this. He’ll pay for her food, and if her roommates tag along, he’ll pick up the check for them too. She’s only made the mistake of shopping with him once, and she will never make it again. He must’ve spent a couple hundred dollars, <em>at least</em>. Maybe even a grand, which represents a number that doesn’t even make sense to Rey. He’s dished out way too much money for art supplies, and she’s even caught him paying for her driver’s license fees. </p><p>This frivolous spending used to make her extremely uncomfortable, to the point where she’d become physically ill. But she never brought it up to Ben because she didn’t want him to feel bad. And he would. He <em>hated</em> to make her upset. So she suffered in silence until she learned to avoid any extraneous shopping endeavors. She’s gotten more accustomed over time, but if he spends more than forty bucks on her at a time, her blood pressure immediately spikes.</p><p>“Well,” Rey says, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I’m glad they’re not here because I...wanted to talk to you about something.” </p><p>She studiously avoids his eyes. The Claude Monet comforter on her bed - a gift from Rose - is suddenly much more worthy of her attention that it had been five minutes ago.</p><p>“Oh?” Ben’s tone is light, and she’s grateful. Obviously he talked to Rose at some point, so he knows <em>something</em>, and if he acted all serious and concerned, she might change her mind. “What about?”</p><p>Rey takes a deep breath. “Ah, I had an enlightening conversation with Rose today. About, um, you.”</p><p>She winces a little. Talk about awkward. </p><p>Ben hums and crosses his arms. He doesn’t say anything, and Rey rushes on before she loses her nerve. </p><p>“Rose told me that our relationship is...unusual. That friends don’t kiss each other like we do. You know, on the mouth.”</p><p><em>Oh god, oh god, where are you going with this, Rey?</em> she asks herself in a panic. All she can think about, bizarrely, is Michael Scott from <em>The Office</em> declaring, <em>Sometimes I’ll start a sentence, and I don’t even know where it’s going. I just hope I find it along the way.</em> </p><p>That’s pretty much where she’s at now. </p><p>“Um,” she says, floundering. “Do you...think that’s weird?”</p><p>Rey doesn’t dare look at his face, not even when the silence stretches on. </p><p>“No,” he says finally, his voice markedly deeper than before. “I don’t think it’s weird.”</p><p>Rey takes another deep breath to steel herself, and looks up. Ben’s eyes are soft, but his jaw is clenched as if he’s forcing himself to stay quiet. Like maybe he has something to say but is letting her talk first. </p><p>“Ben,” she says, keeping her eyes on his, the half-empty plate of food in her lap forgotten. “Do you...are we…” </p><p>She’s not precisely sure how to ask <em>are we dating?</em> without sounding like a clueless douchebag, so she blurts instead, “Do you like me?”</p><p>Which in retrospect might be just as terrible.</p><p>That is, until Ben says, “Like you? Do I <em>like</em> you?”</p><p>And laughs.</p><p>Rey is so surprised she startles backwards, upheaving the plate of food. Egg rolls and cheese wontons tumble across the comforter, sprinkling flaky dough and stringy vegetables. Ben makes a surprised sound around his laughter.</p><p>Thankfully there’s not much of a mess; Rey is very thorough when it comes to food, and she’s been known to actually <em>lick the plate</em>. Embarrassing but totally accurate.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” he exclaims, clumsily picking up some scattered pieces. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She might take him more seriously if he wasn’t still laughing. </p><p>“Hey,” she grumbles, cheeks flushed, “knock it off.”</p><p>Ben places her plate on the desk and sits back down, laughter fading. There’s a smile on his lips and a brightness to his eyes that wasn’t there before. It’s very...new.</p><p>“Rey,” he says, reaching for her hands. She allows them to be held. “I’m not laughing at you.”</p><p>She quirks a skeptical eyebrow. </p><p>“Really, I’m not,” he insists, and Rey melts a little at his expression. So eager for her to understand.  “If anything, I’m laughing at myself.” </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>Ben sighs. “Because if I’d just straight-up told you how I felt from the start, you wouldn’t be asking me if I <em>like</em> you.” </p><p>Rey frowns. “Is that a weird question, then? Rose was really on my case today, and she was <em>convinced</em> -” </p><p>“I don’t like you, Rey,” he interrupts, and her heart sinks like a stone. </p><p>Ben leans forward and presses a light kiss to the corner of her mouth - their usual <em>hello</em> and <em>goodbye</em> whenever they have to separate. </p><p>“I <em>love</em> you.” </p><p>For a very brief but significant moment, Rey fears her heart forgets how to beat. </p><p>“You...<em>love</em> me?” she gasps finally, and then her heart is off, pounding an unfamiliar beat.</p><p>“Rey, of <em>course</em> I do.” Ben shakes his head, obviously annoyed with himself. “For years. But I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to...scare you off.”</p><p>She can only gape.</p><p>“When I saw you in the diner two years ago, something just clicked for me,” he continues, rubbing small circles on her wrists. “I think about you constantly, Rey. Every time I see you it’s like everything slows down and speeds up at the same time.  Like you’re the center of it all.”</p><p>Rey is so dizzy with these revelations she almost asks him to pause so she can sit down before she realizes that she is, in fact, already sitting. </p><p>“Why would you scare me off?” she asks finally, recovering her voice.</p><p>Ben huffs a little, half-laugh, half-scoff. “I know we spend a lot of time together, Rey, but surely you haven’t forgotten how big I am.” </p><p>Uh, no, she certainly has <em>not</em> forgotten that. </p><p>“Some people find me...imposing,” he adds uncomfortably. </p><p>“Ben,” she interrupts, before he can continue berating himself, “I have never, not once in all the time I’ve known you, found you intimidating or scary or <em>anything</em> like that.” </p><p>He stares, drinking her in like her words are the only ones that matter.</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> I’ve noticed your presence. I mean, you’re well over six feet and, um, very broad-chested. Your hands are the size of my head, for Pete’s sake! Those things are hard to ignore.” Rey smiles, taking in his softening expression. “You’ve always made me feel safe, Ben. <em>Always</em>.” </p><p>“Have I?” he says, voice rough and hardly understandable. </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” she says firmly, crawling closer to him across the mattress. “And I...I feel the same.”</p><p>Ben goes still, but she’s in the thick of it now, and her determination will not be so easily swept aside. Rey scoots into his lap and clasps his neck on either side, just beneath his jaw, holding him still so he has no choice but to focus on her. She’s always savored his undivided attention, but this time she’s really going to make it count.  For them both. </p><p>“I’ve never been especially good at figuring out my emotions, as I’m sure you know.” A ghost of a smile flits across his lips, and Rey’s confidence grows. “So it’s taken me way too long to come to this conclusion. </p><p>“Every time we kissed or hugged or lay in somebody’s bed, every time you gave me gifts and brought me to another swanky event, every time you smiled at me or held my hand or whispered in my ear how much you liked spending time with me…” She pauses to catch her breath. </p><p>“I took all those times for granted. I didn’t realize that friends don’t treat each other the way we do. Kissing and cuddling and supporting each other like we’re -” Rey bites her lip. “Maybe we were friends at first, in the very beginning - I’m talking maybe the initial few weeks, at most -”</p><p>Ben laughs, his hands inexplicably on her waist, drawing her in to his chest.</p><p>“But for most of the time, we’ve...we’ve been a lot more than that.” </p><p>“We have,” he agrees, eyes dark and heavy.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t see the signs,” she says, in a whisper now. “I don’t know <em>what</em> I was thinking. How could I not see what you did to me? You’re always there when I need you, and when something amazing or terrible happens, you’re the very first person I want to tell, you’re the person I want to see, and I can’t believe I haven't told you, I can’t <em>believe</em> I’ve never said -”</p><p>Rey stops, panting, and cradles his head between her trembling hands. </p><p>“I love you, too.  I love you.”</p><p>Ben’s entire body goes lax, and they sway towards each other, as if magnetized, lips meeting like this moment, all along, has been inevitable. </p><p>They’ve kissed before, plenty of times, possibly hundreds - on the nose and cheeks and jaws and wrists and eyes and fingers and necks and <em>especially</em> on the mouth - but not one of those kisses compares to the mind-blowing explosiveness of this one.</p><p>Ben’s taste floods her - mint and some unidentifiable spice, maybe cinnamon like his cologne - and his tongue sweeps her bottom lip before plunging into her mouth. She opens wide for him, arching her neck for better access, and she sucks him in desperately, their tongues and lips melting together.</p><p><em>I want to devour him,</em> Rey thinks ravenously. <em>All this time, we could’ve been doing this.  All this time...wasted.</em> </p><p>Ben bites her bottom lip, and a moan surprises its way out of Rey’s throat. She pulls back a little, embarrassed, but he won’t let her go far. Large hands clutch at her waist, his arms keeping her locked in. Rey licks the inside of his mouth, and she feels his cock twitch responsively under her. </p><p>“You drive me crazy,” he pants against her mouth, fingers sliding beneath the hem of her tee-shirt. </p><p>Having a part of him touch her bare skin like this is dizzying. His hands glide across her back, and then he adds pressure, forcing her to close the distance between them. Her breasts pillow against his chest, and she tightens her hold around his neck. </p><p>“Kiss me again,” she demands, and he obliges without question. </p><p>Laying her down on the bed, Ben hovers over her, hands slowly pushing her shirt up until the material bunches beneath her breasts. Rey sucks in an unsteady breath, and he leans down to press a gentle kiss on her exposed stomach. </p><p>In shorts and a tee-shirt, Rey’s already very much bared before him, but it’s not enough. Ben flicks her sneakers off. Next comes her shirt, and then the unsnapping of her shorts. She kicks them off, hands scrabbling at his ironed button-down. He shrugs it away with ease, focus never once straying from her face, her expressions and reactions. Slacks are tossed to the edge of the bed, and then they’re both in their underwear, skin-to-skin and face-to-face.</p><p>“I love you,” Ben says, and smiles. “Have I told you that? Just in case… I love you, I love you, I love you.” He plants a hard kiss on her mouth for each recitation. </p><p>Rey laughs and squirms beneath him. “Guess what? I love you, Ben.” </p><p>He licks his lips. “And I love <em>you</em>, Rey.”</p><p>She groans and covers her eyes. “We’re being <em>so</em> gross right now.” </p><p>His hot breath rushes across the skin of her neck as he laughs too. “I can make it worse.”</p><p>“I’d rather you didn’t.”</p><p>Ben’s fingers deftly unclasp her bra, exposing her small breasts, and he’s immediately latching on to one nipple, sucking so hard she shrieks a little. He begins to let go, but her hands come down on the back of his head, keeping him in place. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” she gasps, and he resumes sucking, this time with renewed gusto. </p><p>Rey whimpers, her back arching off the mattress, head lolling on the pillows. <em>Christ, this feels good,</em> she thinks deliriously. <em>I want his mouth on me all the time.</em> </p><p>Her nipples are so sensitive that the rough sandpaper glide of his faint stubble across the tips pushes her to that special place between pleasure and pain. Her moans are continuous now; she can’t help herself. Arousal dampens the seat of her panties, so wet and plentiful that she can even feel it spreading down her thighs. </p><p>Ben switches between her nipples, biting and suckling like a pro, and Rey writhes under him mindlessly. With a wet pop, he releases a nipple and kisses her roughly on the mouth. </p><p>“Can I have you?” he asks, almost begging. His fingers twist the fabric of her panties. “Please, Rey, I need to -”</p><p>She barely has time to nod before he’s ripped her underwear cleanly in half - no big loss there, they’re due to be replaced anyway - and shucked off his briefs. Her eyes light briefly on the swollen head of his cock before it disappears between her legs. She feels him press the tip at the apex of her thighs, and even that small motion releases another flood of arousal. </p><p>The glimpse is just that - brief and hardly detailed - but it’s enough for Rey to know for sure just how big Ben is down there. Thick and veined and objectively <em>massive</em>. She worries that the fit will be not just too tight but too <em>impossible</em>.</p><p>“Hold on, sweetheart,” Ben says in a low, husky voice meant only for her ears. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Rey nods despite her reservations, hands gliding up his bare chest. “I’m ready.” </p><p>Another, more serious worry flits through the back of her mind, buried behind all-consuming thoughts of pleasure and desire and anticipation - <em>We need a condom.</em>  But there’s no time, he’s slipping into her slowly, torturously, and besides, if she’s honest, she doesn’t <em>want</em> him to wear a condom.  Rey wants all of him - she wants to feel the friction of his cock as he expands her walls, pushing into her again and again.  Maybe it’s stupid, maybe it’s incredibly naive to think this could possibly end well, but right now, in this moment, she doesn’t care.</p><p>Ben sheathes himself fully, the length of his cock submerging into her until his balls press against her skin.  She can feel him throbbing inside her, and his heat sends pulse after pulse of pure ecstasy throughout her entire body. Her eyelids flutter, and her hands flex on his broad back.  He shifts a little, positioning himself just right so that their hips align.</p><p>“Ben,” she moans, and with a groan he begins to move. </p><p>Her entire body floods with an unfamiliar warmth. Pleasure ignites her veins, courses through her blood like sparks of lightning. She gasps, hips moving in sync with Ben’s thrusts.</p><p>He goes slow. There’s no rush, no frantic pounding, nothing to rush to or from. They exist in this moment, and the next, and the next.</p><p>“Keep your eyes open,” he demands hoarsely, and Rey’s eyes flicker open. “I want to see you.”</p><p>And she knows, without words, exactly what he means. Looking into his eyes, Rey sees every emotion, every sensation, as it crosses his face. The tightening of his jaw, the tiny, concentrated furrow between his eyebrows, the slight parting of his lips as their bodies connect. She imagines the same sort of thing is happening on her face, too, and she hopes he can see just how much this means to her.</p><p>Ben’s hips sway gently but firmly into hers, his cock sliding deliciously in and out and in and out.  The sensation is <em>endless</em>.  Rey moans, neck arching back into the pillows, thighs clenching to keep him there between her legs. She crosses her ankles against the small of his back, forcing a deeper angle. Ben grunts, panting, and continues to move inside her.</p><p>“<em>Perfect</em>,” he manages, hands fisting the sheets to either side of her head. “You are so perfect, Rey.” </p><p>She gasps as he hits a spot deep inside <em>just right</em>, and it takes a moment too long for her to realize the desperate keening is coming from <em>her</em>. </p><p>“Ben,” she says, half-crying, “Ben, <em>please</em>!” </p><p>They’re both gasping now, their breaths mingling, their lips hovering mere centimeters apart. She can taste him, and everything within her screams for every part of him. </p><p>Ben lowers his head, touching his forehead to hers. “Finally,” he says through his gasps, his hips snapping quickly forward now as his control slips. “I’ve wanted you…” More panting. “...for so long. God, Rey…”</p><p>She moves her hips faster to match his rhythm, and all at once she’s on the edge. Raking her hands through his hair - hair she’s always yearned to bury herself in - Rey writhes under him, bodies sliding slickly, arms trembling, moaning into each other’s mouths.</p><p>Ben presses a hard kiss on her lips. “I’m - I’m going to come, Rey, I can’t -”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” she says, almost begging now too, “<em>yes, yes,</em> I’m so -”</p><p>Ben grunts, rhythm stuttering, and she feels his body coil tightly under her hands. </p><p>Then, almost too late, Rey remembers. </p><p>“Ben - !”</p><p>Wordlessly, and with barely-leashed control, Ben pushes himself upright, surging back on his knees, and withdrawals. His cock is red and swollen, and with a muttered curse, large hand wrapped around the erect shaft, he lets go.</p><p>Ropes of hot cum splatter all over her stomach, and as he releases jet after jet of his seed, Rey convulses on the bed. Lost in the throes of her own spectacular orgasm, she doesn’t hear him chanting her name until the roaring in her ears fades to a dull hum. </p><p>Rey gazes down at herself, examining all the cum on her stomach and chest. One particularly enthusiastic spurt made it all the way up to her collarbone. She’s absolutely covered in him, and the thought makes her shiver excitedly.</p><p>Ben collapses by her side, chest heaving. They don’t speak. She can’t even find the energy to turn her head. For a minute or ten or twenty they lay tangled in the sheets, catching their breath. </p><p>Rey wonders, blearily, what time it is, but when she attempts to roll over to see the clock, Ben’s arm comes down across her stomach, hand cupping her hip. He pulls her to him, and she goes willingly enough, forgetting all about the pesky matter of time.</p><p>“Wow,” she says, examining the red crescents in his shoulders. And then again, dumbstruck: “<em>Wow</em>.” </p><p>“I know,” he says simply, sounding impressed. </p><p>“That was…”</p><p>“I know,” he says again.</p><p>They stare wordlessly at each other for some time. Ben’s arm on her stomach grows heavy, and she watches as his eyes glaze a bit.</p><p>“It’s too early for sleep,” she says softly, turning on her side and nuzzling into his neck. </p><p>She’s careful to keep her torso away from his; nobody wants to be covered in their own cum. But apparently Ben doesn’t consider this an issue. He pulls her solidly against his chest, mashing them both in his semen. </p><p>“Oh,” she exclaims, and Ben smiles. His mouth covers hers, exerting so much pressure that when he finally pulls away, he leaves her lips fantastically swollen.</p><p>“I’ve decided,” he announces suddenly, nibbling at her throat.</p><p>“Hmm?” Mindlessly, already experiencing a resurgence of lust, Rey rolls her hips against his cock, which - she’s noticed - has remained curiously at attention. </p><p>“I need to make up for lost time.” He laps lazily at her peaked nipples, and minutes pass before he can tear himself away. “So I’m going to make you cum for every day we’ve missed.”</p><p>Rey, not understanding and, in all honesty, only half paying attention, mumbles, “I don’t get it. Missed?”</p><p>“How long have we known each other?” His hand dips down between her legs to cup her swollen sex. </p><p>Rey whines and thrashes as he inserts not one but two fingers inside her pussy. </p><p>“C’mon, sweetheart,” he says with a chuckle, mouth pressed to her neck. “Tell me. How long?”</p><p>She scrambles madly for an answer even as she grabs him by the wrist, forcing his hand to remain between her legs. </p><p>“Um, t-two years.”</p><p>“That’s right,” he coos, fingers curling. Rey whimpers. “Two years. Seven-hundred-and-thirty days, give or take a few weeks.”</p><p>By this point she’s completely lost the thread of the conversation. She grinds against his hand, her fingers grasping his shoulder to keep them together. </p><p>“So,” he continues casually, like he’s not fucking her with his fingers, “let’s say I give you two orgasms a day. That cuts the time in half - three-hundred-sixty-five days.” He clucks his tongue. “That’s still too long.”</p><p>“<em>Ben</em>,” she mewls, his fingers pumping wetly now. </p><p>“Well,” he says, voice tight, “how about this.  We’ll do a minimum of five orgasms a day and go from there.”</p><p>She wails as the orgasm finally crests and breaks over her. Feet pattering against the mattress, Rey gushes all over his hand. </p><p>“That cuts our time down to seventy-three days,” he says breathlessly. “<em>Much</em> better.” </p><p>Rey squirms restlessly, eyes squeezed tightly shut as his fingers finally slow. He’s still buried up to his knuckles, though, and she knows he can easily set her off again. </p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>She somehow finds the will to open her eyes. He’s looking down at her with an expression that promises a slow torture. </p><p>“That’s two,” Ben rumbles, hooking her thigh over his hip. “We have a long way to go.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Days pass. Or weeks. Maybe only hours. </p><p>Some amount of time later, when Rey’s energy has been sapped and restored and sapped again, a distant sound pokes through their little bubble. It’s an annoying sound, and repetitive, and neither one of them wants to acknowledge it.</p><p><em>But the sound...won’t...stop.</em> </p><p>Somehow, Rey pries her lips from Ben’s mouth, the separation making a juicy suctioning noise. She’s splayed across his chest, his cock nestled between her thighs and his hands kneading her ass. </p><p>They’ve been kissing for so long Rey’s not only unsure of the time, she’s unsure of the day. Maybe it’s still today, but it could just as easily be tomorrow. All she knows is that her body is already sore, and she’s covered in a mix of <em>her</em> sweat, <em>his</em> sweat, saliva, and cum. </p><p>As Rey moves up to sit in his lap, Ben makes a disgruntled sound that’s perilously close to a whine. His hands glide from her backside to her waist and then up to her breasts. He fondles them with heavy eyes.</p><p>Rey’s considering just ignoring the noise when it comes again, this time accompanied by a new sound.</p><p>“Are you guys still in there? C’mon, now, I need to sleep!”</p><p>The voice is a familiar one and penetrates the post-coital haze around Rey’s brain. She recognizes Kaydel’s voice, and the irritating sound is her knocking on the dorm door.</p><p>“Rey? Rey!”</p><p>She ignores her roommate, opting instead to grind herself into Ben’s very responsive lap. He sucks in air through his teeth, hands flexing on her breasts. </p><p>“Why don’t you just use your key to -”</p><p>“Jannah, there is no <em>fucking</em> way I’m going to open this door without knowing what kind of state they’re in.”</p><p>“But -”</p><p>“Do you want to be traumatized?”</p><p>A sigh. “No, Kaydel.”</p><p>“Then we wait.”</p><p>Rey bounces a little in his lap as Ben’s hips begin to jerk, and she moans. His thumbs rub idle circles on her already over-sensitive nipples. </p><p>Whispering. “Did you hear that?” </p><p>“Uh, I definitely did…”</p><p>Ben surges up and grabs her roughly by the back of her neck, throwing them both back down to the mattress. His tongue plunders her mouth, teeth scraping her bottom lip, and he grabs both of her wrists in an iron grip while digging the fingers of his free hand into her ass. Somehow he continues to pump his hips, forcing her to bounce up his chest a little each time. </p><p>He’s not inside her, not yet, but Rey’s well aware by now that it’s only a matter of time.</p><p>“Do you think they’re…?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.”</p><p>“<em>Still</em>?  It’s been <em>hours</em>!”</p><p>Rey tries to twist out of his grip, but Ben’s at least two times stronger than she is, and it takes little effort on his end to subdue her. He braces an arm across her back, keeping her flat on top of him, and then he’s inside her again, thrusts sloppy and uneven, bed shaking and squeaking under them, his mouth on her neck, biting and licking, and she’s moaning and he’s grunting with the force of his thrusts, and the bed creaks alarmingly and her thighs shake and the voices outside the door are quiet and - </p><p>Ben flips them over, pulls out with a slick pop, and cums all over her breasts. Jet after jet unspools from his cock, and Rey writhes beneath him, keening desperately as she rides out her own orgasm.</p><p>Ben collapses on top of her, and she grunts against the sudden weight. He murmurs an apology and slides off a little. They lay tangled for a few minutes, their breathless panting the only sound.</p><p>Until.</p><p>“Oh my god…”</p><p>“We should not be -”</p><p>“That was <em>so</em> hot.” </p><p>Frantic whispering.</p><p>“...can’t possibly expect…”</p><p>“It’s after two! I need sleep -”</p><p>“We’re in college, Kaydel, we can survive on Redbull and, like, half-assed determination…”</p><p>Rey rouses at the familiar sound of her roommates bickering. There’s a momentary flash of embarrassment as she realizes just what exactly they’ve overheard, but then that feeling fades into pure bliss as she sweeps a careful hand through Ben’s tousled locks. </p><p>Rey’s chest tightens.  She loves him like she’s never loved anyone in her life. </p><p>“Ben,” she whispers, and kisses his cheek. “Ben, I think we need to go.”</p><p>He grumbles something inaudible. </p><p>“It’s…” Her eyes stray to the bedside clock. “...almost three in the morning. Kaydel and Jannah need their beauty rest.” </p><p>Ben grunts again but this time turns his head enough to peek up at her. “Do we have to?” </p><p>Rey nods somberly. “Uh huh.” Then, unable to resist that flash of embarrassment, “They, uh, also heard...everything.”</p><p>He shrugs lazily and pets her breast. “Lucky them.”</p><p>Rey swallows her laughter and focuses on her relief instead. If he doesn’t think it’s a big deal then it must not be. And maybe, just maybe, now that she’s had some time to think about it… Maybe she’s kind of into that.</p><p>“Get dressed,” she prompts, nudging him in the ribs. </p><p>When he makes no move to obey, Rey pushes him off and onto his own back, then bites his shoulder. “Pay attention!”</p><p>“Forgive me,” he mumbles, sitting up like the action costs him an enormous effort. “Most of my brain is still stuck on the face you make when you orgasm.”</p><p>Her cheeks flush. “Uh…”</p><p>Ben grins and kisses her hard on the mouth. “It is an <em>absolute</em> turn-on.”</p><p>“Well, that’s...good,” she says weakly. </p><p>The furious knocking suddenly starts up again. </p><p>“We can hear you guys, you know! Don’t think you can wait us out. We are <em>very</em> persistent!” </p><p>“Kaydel,” Rey sighs, rubbing her forehead. The knocking is giving her a headache. </p><p>“You know,” Ben starts casually, massaging her hip, “it’s unfortunate.”</p><p>“The knocking? I know.”</p><p>“No, we can’t leave yet.”</p><p>Rey peers up at him. “What?”</p><p>He appears somber. “I’ve only given you five orgasms, Rey.  That is unacceptable.”</p><p>Rey stares at him, mind working frantically to recall their earlier conversation. “Wait, but… Before, I thought you said five a day. And then,” she adds with a weary sigh, “you did a lot of math…” </p><p>“If you’ll recall,” he says huskily, tracing her cheek with a finger that was inside her not that long ago, “I said five a day <em>minimum</em>. And you know I’m an overachiever.”</p><p>A slow smile pulls at the corners of Rey’s mouth.</p><p>“I swear to you, Rey, if you do not answer me, I will open this door and scar our eyes forever. Think of poor, innocent, virgin Jannah -”</p><p>“<em>Hey!</em>” </p><p>Rey laughs a little, watching as Ben focuses on her mouth. His eyes blacken, and a thrill shoots through her at the thought of everything he’s going to do to her before the night’s over.  </p><p>An exasperated growl from the hallway.  “That’s <em>it</em> -”</p><p>“Hold on,” Rey calls, keeping her eyes locked on Ben. “Give us two minutes, Kaydel.”</p><p>Silence from beyond the door. Ben presses a kiss to the tip of her nose, his eyes softening just a little.</p><p>“Rey? Oh, thank <em>god</em>.”  Kaydel slumps against the door. </p><p>Rey and Ben stare wordlessly at each other.</p><p>“My place?” he asks with a grin, eyebrows raised suggestively.</p><p>As if she needs convincing.</p><p>Rey sticks her tongue out and pokes him in the chest. “Your place.” </p><p>One minute and forty-seven seconds later they’re out the door and down the hall before her roommates have time to shriek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>aww they're cute tho</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OTHER WORKS</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Fluff</span>
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586">Saving What We Love</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213">#dirtytextchallenge</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381">Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103">Only By Night</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190">Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It</a> (complete)</p><p>  <span class="u">Darkfics</span></p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551">if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?</a> (WIP)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876">drenched</a> (WIP)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914">I've Got A Dark Alley &amp; A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829">never bet the devil your head</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642">slowly therefore surely</a> (oneshot--for now)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308">Chasm</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736">In Our Darkest Hour</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003">Stifle</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556">Aggressive Expansion</a> (complete)</p><p> </p><p>~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/naboojakku">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en">Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>